Black and White Reupload
by Aggy the Awesome
Summary: <html><head></head>Commission for Kaiyuki Shiranui</html>


Black only felt one thing in that very moment. Desire.

As his fingertips slipped up underneath White's blouse and felt the warm skin on her stomach, he couldn't resist pulling her closer and leaning his head down to place a few kisses on the side of her neck. He held her in place with one arm wrapped around her waist while the other smoothed its way up to her chest. He could hear her take in a sharp, but quiet breath as if anticipating what was coming. What did that gasp mean? Was it fear? Doubt? He couldn't be sure and it was times like these that he wished he was telepathic. He wanted to be inside of White in both mind and body; he wanted to feel everything that she was feeling. Know what she was thinking.

It took every ounce of his mental strength to stop himself from ripping all of her clothes off and taking her fast and hard right then, but he wouldn't do that to White. He _couldn't._ She had always held a special place in his heart, one that had never been revealed to anyone else except her. It was a side of him that he barely even knew he had and it was what possessed him right then as he held her delicately in his arms. She felt so frail; one wrong move and he would probably break her in two, so he was being extra careful with her.

". . . Do you want me to stop?" he asked, not even sure if she wanted him to go as far as he had already gone.

"No," White answered immediately, reaching up with one hand and placing it on his hand that was wrapped around her. "I want this." She smiled reassuringly before turning her head to place a soft kiss on his lips. She wasn't sure if this was all new to her or not. She couldn't remember if she had ever made love to a man before. Did she have a boyfriend before she lost her memory? Someone else she cared for? She didn't know, and quite honestly, didn't care. She had Black. He was all she needed.

Black's grip around her tightened ever so slightly after she said that, keeping her close as if afraid someone would reach out from the shadows and try to steal her away. She was his and he wouldn't let anyone take her from him. That evening had already brought on a close call that Black didn't wish to repeat and he was tempted to keep White locked away in a room for the rest of her life if it meant keeping her safe. He couldn't let another incident like that happen again; he had come so close to losing her forever and the very thought of it made his entire body tense with rage. The thoughts and feelings were threatening to burst out of his mind again, but he didn't want to have to subject White to them again; she had already seen his bad side once that night, did it merit repeating?

She must have felt the change in his mood, for White immediately got to work to keep him relaxed. She spun around in his arms until she was facing him and reached up with both hands to caress his face with her fingertips as she looked deep into his eyes. She knew exactly what was on his mind; they were so in tune with each other, he didn't have to speak for her to realize he was thinking about how she wandered off alone earlier that evening.

It had been a careless move on her part, but she really couldn't help her curiosity sometimes. Despite knowing that going down dark alleys late in the evening to follow the sounds of what she _thought_ was a child calling for help might have been a bad idea, she couldn't stop herself. Too bad it led her right into a trap set by their greatest gang rivals.

"Talk to me," she said quietly as she ran her fingers through his silver hair. "Don't leave me in the dark." It was just like her to want to pry even deeper into his mind. He couldn't say no.

". . . I almost lost you," Black stated flatly as he moved his hand up and set it against her neck, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I never want that to happen again." He didn't waste any more time by letting her respond to him. Instead, he pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth to gently play with hers. His arms wrapped around her again and moved downward slowly. His movements were still cautious, not wanting to harm her in any way or make her do something she wasn't ready to do.

She didn't try to stop him.

Instead, White's arms found their way around his torso and she clung to him tightly as his hands moved down her body. She was letting him take full control and she wasn't going to stop him. No, she wanted this too and she encouraged him to continue by placing a few kisses on his neck, sucking on the parts of his tanned skin that she could get a grip on.

Black moved a hand lower, his fingers inching underneath the top of her pants until he could feel her underwear. Still, his hand didn't stop. He could hear her take another deep breath as his hand reached lower, fingers caressing between her legs as soon as they touched her down there. She squirmed a little before spreading her legs a little wider so he could gain better access. Black just smiled as he gently pushed her backwards into the wall, his own breaths already labored. He wanted to touch her more, to _feel _every part of her body in his grasp and he hungered for her touch as well.

White wanted exactly what he wanted.

Her hands quickly got to work, grasping his jacket and trying desperately to yank it off of his body. Black got the hint and immediately removed his hands to help her get it off along with his shirt immediately after. He didn't stop there and immediately got White's shirt off as well before pressing up against her to feel their skin touching. The warmth of their bodies together only made him want her even more and his lips returned to hers to keep kissing her as his hands tugged her bra down and began to massage her breasts.

White let out a quiet moan as he touched her, but it was muffled under Black's lips. He was a bit rough, but she liked it, knowing that that's how he was and nothing was going to change that. She liked him just fine that way and let him continue without putting up a fight. Why would she? She loved him just like he loved her; she felt so safe with him and no one else.

Black began to move his kisses downward, crossing over her neck and the top of her shoulder before meeting one of her breasts and sucking on her nipple. She squirmed even more when he did that, but instead of trying to stop him, she ran both hands through his hair, holding his head in her hands as if to hold him in place. She was practically begging for more. The thought made Black smile as he finished undressing her, kicking her pants and undergarments away.

He stood there for a moment, just taking in her appearance and admiring every part of her body. She was so beautiful.

"Don't just stand there," White said timidly and he met her eyes only to notice that her usually pale cheeks had turned slightly pink. He smirked as he reached up to touch the color on her skin before trailing his fingers down her body to touch her between her legs again. "Aah . . ." Her breaths were starting to come out labored, especially when he started to rub her with his fingers down there and even slip two inside of her. He liked to hear the noises she made and only smiled when she continued to moan quietly. He started kissing her neck again to draw himself closer, biting down gently as he held his body against hers.

Using his other hand to undo his own pants, he quickly pulled them off and stepped out of them. He was very hard and it wasn't going to be long until he couldn't stand it any longer.

He stopped touching her to move both of his hands behind her to grasp her butt and keep her in place but not before spreading her legs a little further apart.

". . . You sure you're ready?" he asked, already sounding out of breath.

"Yes . . . Please . . ." How could he resist when she asked so nicely?

Nodding, he inched closer until he couldn't go any further and then he positioned himself at her level. There was no hesitation this time; he held her close as he slowly slipped himself inside of her, being as gentle as possible. She let out a few painful noises coupled with moans of pleasure as he entered her. This wasn't going to last long for either of them, he could already tell.

Keeping his arms wrapped around her, he slowly started to move in and out, taking deep breaths as he did so and kissing her lips and neck while he moved. Her own breaths were steadily increasing in speed and in volume as seconds became minutes while they were together. Pretty soon, they were breathing in unison with his thrusts.

No longer than another few minutes past by before they both finished together, letting out loud moans that Black cut off by pressing his lips against White's again. Slowing to a stop, Black didn't pull out, keeping their bodies together for as long as possible. They shared a passionate kiss before recoiling to look into each other's eyes.

Black smiled. A genuine, adoring smile. He stared affectionately into her eyes as she looked back at him with the same expression. It was love. Neither of them had to say it to each other; they could both feel it and that was all that mattered. Their lips met again, passionately locking in place as Black lifted White into his arms and carried her to bed.

Neither of them would be sleeping alone that night.


End file.
